


Power & Control

by l10nelmessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l10nelmessi/pseuds/l10nelmessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A daddy kink," David mutters, rolling his eyes. "I just like - you know. Powerful kinda guys."</p><p>--</p><p>written for a prompt at fbk2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power & Control

"You have a _what?"_ Iker exclaims, staring at him for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter. David rolls his eyes and shoves him.

"I hate you."

They're sitting outside in the lazy summer heat, wearing swim shorts and t-shirts and sitting poolside, drinking lemonade and just talking - or, they _were_ just talking, anyway.

"Just repeat what you just said, please," Iker pleads, pulling on David's sleeve a little. David shakes him off, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up, Iker. You know what I said."

"How did you even phrase it? That's the funniest part. You have a...?"

"A daddy kink," David mutters, rolling his eyes. "I just like - you know. Powerful kinda guys." He can feel his face get hot, and not just from the sun. He takes a sip of lemonade for something to do as Iker throws his head back and laughs. David almost laughs, too, but he fights to keep a straight face because it's more fun this way.

David knows he can talk to Iker about anything and not be ashamed, and Iker feels the same way, so that's why David isn't too embarrassed to admit this. And Iker had asked for it, anyway - he had asked David, "what's your number one turn-on?" and so David kind of had to tell him, and he knew that Iker wouldn't care too much anyway, wouldn't judge him for it at all. David predicted exactly what's happening now; Iker laughs for a while then calms down, smiles over at David.

"That's kind of cute."

"Shut up, Casillas."

Iker leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "To be honest, I kind of like the idea," Iker says, which surprises David and does all kinds of things to his insides. Iker leans over again, kisses the side of his neck and David tilts his head back, closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of Iker's lips on his skin. "I really like the idea, David," he whispers, kissing close to David's ear and David has to bite his lip to hold back a moan.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"God, Iker." Iker moves closer, twists his body so that he's kissing David, hungrily, his hand wandering up under David's shirt, feeling the warm, flat expanse of David's stomach.

"I want you," Iker breathes, his eyes dark. David bites his lip again.

 

+

 

They stumble into the shower together, trying to touch each other the whole time, trying to kiss each other and walk at the same time. David almost trips and Iker catches his arm, his grip firm. He laughs a little, kisses David on the forehead, tells him to be careful. David likes how Iker worries, how he looks after him.

Iker turns the water on, hot enough to make them wince a little at first but they eventually get used to it. "Against the wall, baby," Iker whispers, and David nods and starts to turn around, but Iker grabs him, holds his jaw in place with one strong hand. He raises an eyebrow at David and David knows.

"Against the wall," Iker repeats.

"Yes, sir," David whispers. Iker smirks at him and David almost falls over again.

"Good." Iker kisses him quickly on the lips. David turns around and Iker presses him to the wall, his chest pressed to the warm tile. Iker kisses his shoulder, licks the droplets of water off his neck, drags his nose through David's wet hair. He kisses the back of David's neck, starts kissing along his back, which he knows turns David on more than anything. When David whimpers, Iker says, "Spread your legs for me."

David does, automatically, and he clicks his tongue impatiently because Iker backs up away from him, and he's about to tell him to come close again when - 

Iker's hand comes down hard on David's ass and David gasps, eyes shut tight, pain and pleasure coursing through him in equal measure. A rough moan escapes his lips and Iker says, "when I tell you to do something, you say...?"

"Yes, sir," David grinds out through gritted teeth, trying with all his willpower not to reach down and touch himself.

"That's right," Iker whispers, "now spread your legs. Wider."

David moans, putting himself on display for Iker, knowing that he's watching his every move. "Yes, sir. Like this, sir?"

"Perfect," Iker whispers, "you're perfect."

"Iker -"

Iker's hand comes down on his skin again, twice, hard. David cries out, his cock throbbing, his fingers curling against the slippery shower wall. "What do you say?"

David takes a second to breathe before he replies, "please, sir, I - again...please..."

"What, baby? Tell me what you need." Iker runs his hand across David's back, his sides.

"Hit me again...please." David pauses for a moment before remembering, "sir."

 "Fuck, David..." Iker does, again and again, and David moans loudly with each blow, arching his back for more. Iker reaches around and takes David's cock in his hand, jerks him off roughly. "You like that, huh? You like it when it hurts?"

"Yes - yes, sir - fuck, that's so good..." David feels like he can't breathe, thrusting hard into Iker's hand, his moans echoing around the bathroom, the water beating down on both of them. Iker turns him around so that David's facing him. Iker kisses him, softly, almost apologetically. David smiles. "I love you," he whispers. He thinks Iker might not be able to hear him because of the water.

But Iker smiles down at him, and he whispers back, "I love you too," both of them breaking character just for that little while. David wraps his arms around Iker's neck, leans up and kisses him, and Iker kisses so wonderfully, just the feeling of being pressed to Iker, hips and chest and lips, makes David feel all kinds of things that he doesn't know how to put into words.

Iker pulls away a little, pushes David's wet hair back. With his other hand he works his way down to David's cock and when David looks down he can see that Iker's hard too and God, he wants Iker so badly. Needs him.

And Iker knows by the way David looks at him, and he says, "Let's get out of here, yeah? Go to the bedroom," and David agrees.

Once they're dry (or as dry as they could get without getting too impatient and throwing the towel on the floor), Iker takes him to the bedroom, lays him down on the soft, king-sized bed that he has. He kisses David's neck, sucks hard enough to leave a bruise in the shape of his mouth and David moans loud, his hands buried in Iker's hair.

"Tell me how bad you want me," Iker whispers against David's lips, rubbing his hardness against David's, slowly.

"So bad, I need you...please sir, please, capitán..." Iker growls, deep and low in his throat.  David smirks. "You like that? You like it when I call you capitán?"

"Yes," Iker whispers, biting David's ear, grinding down on him a bit faster. David gasps, holds on to Iker's hips. "I wanna hear you call me capitán while I fuck you. I'll make sure you know your place."

"Please."

Iker lifts himself off of David a little, positions himself so he's so painfully close to being inside David that David actually pulls him closer and shifts his hips up, desperate. Iker laughs quietly and it makes David insane.

"You want it?"

"Yes, capitán."

Iker moans, pushes into David and it feels so fucking good, Iker makes him feel so good. David pulls him close, holds his face in his hands as Iker rocks into him, slowly, eliciting soft, quiet moans from David's lips and it feels like fire is running through David's veins when he hears the sound echoed back at him from Iker.

"Harder," he pleads. "C'mon, faster, Iker. Please."

Iker laughs again. "Okay, baby."

And soon Iker's pounding into him, both of them loud, sweating, Iker's big, strong hand pinning David's wrists over his head, biting roughly at his neck.

"Say it," Iker pants. "Say it, David, fuck..."

"Harder, please," he begs, "please, capitán-"

"Look at you." Iker's breath comes out harsh and fast, like he's running. "Look at you, Villa, riding my cock, begging me for more...oh, fuck, David, I'm gonna come, keep talking..."

"I want your come so bad," David says, and he's not even sure what he's saying anymore. His hand is on his own cock and all he can think of is Iker, it's always been Iker. "I want it all in my mouth..."

"David, fuck..." Iker pulls out, lays himself down on the bed next to David. "You know what to do, Villa," he mutters, stroking himself, and David nearly comes on the spot.

"Yes, capitán."

David takes him right to the back of his throat which makes Iker let out a loud, strangled moan, the sexiest sound David's ever heard. Iker holds David's head down, thrusts up hard and David gags at first but he gets used to it quickly. He pulls off and strokes Iker, his hand wrapped tight around him, rubbing the head across his lips.

"David," Iker manages, his grip tightening on David's hair. "Oh, fuck, David..."

"Yeah, you like it, don't you," David says quietly, and Iker moans in response. "You like having me like this, sucking you off, I bet you want to see your come on my tongue, on my lips-"

"Yes, fuck yes, all over you - make you mine -"

"Show me," David begs, dangerously close to coming himself. "Please...capitán."

Iker shouts then, pulls on David's hair hard, and David speeds up the motion of his hands on both Iker and himself, drawing them both over the edge. He feels Iker's come on his cheek, turns his head so it's on his lips, dripping down to his chin. He licks it off and Iker moans as he watches. He catches the come on his cheek with a finger and traces it over David's lips, watches his tongue move over it and then it disappears, and he throws his head back, breathing hard. David kisses up his pale stomach, chest, neck, up to his mouth and sucks slowly on his bottom lip, loving the feeling of Iker's beard against his face.

"I love you so much."

"God, David. I love you too."

They both breathe for a while, David half on top of Iker, Iker's arms around David, drawing lazy circles along his spine. 

"You should've told me about this earlier," Iker mutters, and David laughs.

"Wish I had," he mutters into Iker's shoulder. He breathes deeply. "God."

"Yeah," Iker says, half-laughing.

"That was-"

"I know."

"Let's do it again."


End file.
